California Eagles
Former TFL team that has been based in San Diego, Los Angeles, San Jose, and San Francisco, CA. Team The California Eagles were one of the first dynasties of the 21st Century. Their inaugural game was an exhibition in 2000. It turned out to be a 24-7 victory against the Los Angeles Blue Bombers. The Eagles entered the Continental Football League as one of its first expansions and were placed in the Pacific division of the Western Conference. California Eagles, San Diego (CFL: 2001-03) They owned the division with a 3-0 record. Calif.'s only loss came in a 45-49 shootout on the road against the Lansing Magic. The Eagles finally fell in the conference final to the Vancouver Whalers. California avenged its loss last season by defeating the Magic, 31-21. They pushed to the Continental Bowl where they were defeated by the Allentown Lightning, 28-0, the first shutout in franchise history and the last since 2007. The Eagles captured their first undefeated season in 2003 and reached the league finals again ony to be upset by rival Lansing who they defeated in the regular season, 24-21 in OT. California Eagles, Los Angeles (CFL: 2004, 05) In 2004, the Eagles again failed to close out a great season and were crushed in the Western final by Vancouver, 42-17. Although, in 2005, the Eagles shutout 7 of 12 opponents and allowed a maximum of 10 points all season and scored as little of 35. They shutout Massachuesetts Mayhem in the Continental Bowl 49-0. After that performance, anyone could guess what was next. California Eagles, Los Angeles (TFL: 2006, 07) The Eagles found themselves in the Red South. On arrival, they were in an immediate rivalry with the Sacramento Xtreme. The two were matched up in the openning game of the season, and Sacramento clearly proved they were the better team by defending their home turf with a 37-3 victory. California slumped into an 0-5 start, but rebounded to finish 9-7. They missed the playoffs by losing the tiebreaker to Lansing (of all teams) with a 17-14 in week 12. In 2007, the Eagles knocked the Xtreme off their high horse by winning the Southern division. They beat Sacramento at home 20-17 and tied 17-17 on the road to take the division with a 4-1-1 record. The season did not have any rewards. The Eagles were defeated in the Wild Card by the Xtreme who went on to the TFL Bowl. California Eagles, San Francisco (CFL: 2008-10) The Eagles returned to the CFL with a battered and war-torn team. California suffered its first losing season in franchise history, 4-8, but they still did not finish last in the division. In 2009, the Eagles returned to the top a undefeated record and, finally, a league championship to end the 9 successful, but still empty, years. The Birds followed it up with an 11-1 season and another league title. After the two years in San Fran, the Eagles continued the move up north. California Eagles, San Jose (CFL: 2011-2012) The Eagles called San Jose their nest every year since 2011. They were runner-ups for the President's conference in that year. California regained the league title in 2012 with a 10-2 record and a win in the Continental Bowl. Return to the TFL (2013-present) Along with the Las Vegas Gamblers, the Eagles were selected from the CFL to enter the TFL. The Eagles will be placed in the Red West division along with Idaho, Maui, and Arizona. Category:Teams